


First Time's the Charm

by Dykemoon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, bottom ed, ed's a virgin but ling's not, top ling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dykemoon/pseuds/Dykemoon
Summary: It can be viewed as a modern AU if you want. Ed and Al live with Izumi and Ed is 18 years old.Ed is curious about Ling's sex life, and it turns out he's quite experienced.





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and I'm definitely not a writer so have mercy please and thank you.

It was just the two of them, alone in Ed's bedroom. Alphonse was away for the night, something about staying over at his friend's house studying for some test. Oddly enough, that was the excuse that Ling had used on Ed. Ed and Alphonse were living along with Izumi, who was away with her husband on a vacation. It was the perfect set of circumstances for Ling and Ed to be completely and entirely alone.    
  
"Want anything to drink?" Ed asked unenthusiastically. Ling had already eaten about half of what was in the fridge, and was sitting contently on Ed's bedroom floor.    
  
"Oh, I'm alright. Thanks for sharing your food," Ling beamed, clearly aware of what he's done.   
  
"If teacher comes back and finds that half her pantry is gone, it's your ass on the line."   
  
"I'd like to meet her, really. She seems like a very powerful woman, no?" Ling asked, looking around Ed's room.    
  
"Whatever... She'd kick anyone's ass." Ed chuckled as he sat down on his bed. He looked Ling in his eyes, which didn't happen to be open. Ed began to sweat. Here he was, alone with him.    
  
"So uh... Ling... I was wondering something," Ed said as his heart began to pick up its pace. What the fuck was he so nervous for? It's just Ling, the dorky stupid oblivious friend. Friend specifically and nothing more.   
  
"Hm?" Ling hummed. How could he sound so innocent yet so knowing at the same time.    
  
"Now that we're uh.. 18. Have you ever like... Done it? With someone?" Ed's face turned the slightest shade of pink and averted his eyes.   
  
"Done it? As in..."   
  
The bastard was playing coy.    
  
"Aaahh!! You know what the fuck I mean, asshole!" Ed threw a pillow at Ling's face, head turning completely away.   
  
Ling laughed. "Are you asking if I'm a virgin? My, my Edward, what brought this up?"    
  
"Oh shut up. So are you or aren't you?"   
  
"Well since you asked so politely, no. I'm not a virgin." Ling seemed to be unphased by Ed's question. Ed, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. That was definitely not the answer he expected. How could a dumbass like Ling ever have sex with someone? Or was it more than one? Ed was getting seriously red.   
  
"Huh? You have? With who?" Ed spat out.   
  
"It's not like you'd know them. Just random hook ups from people in my old classes. Girls  _ and _ boys, you know. Mostly boys though." Ling said nonchalantly.   
  
"Wait. What? Boys? Are you—"    
  
"Gay?" Ling interrupted. "Yeah. I am. Tried it with girls, not really my thing. But I'm comfortable."   
  
Clearly! Ling was talking about his sex life like it was over Sunday brunch! Seems like he's never been  _ uncomfortable _ about this topic in his life!   
  
"Well what about you? You sealed the deal yet?" Ling asked like it was nothing.   
  
"Uh... No. Not yet." Ed responded quietly.   
  
"Wow, I didn't think I'd be ahead of the game here! You're really handsome, Ed. I'd thought girls would be lining up the block to get some with you," Ling sighed.   
  
Ed didn't know how to respond. Did Ling just call him handsome? Wait, why does he care? It's not like Ed was gay or anything. Or maybe bi? That label was for another day. However, Ed couldn't stop thinking about whether when Ling was going at it with dudes, whether he'd be... On bottom or on top. He was getting red just at the thought.   
  
"You alright there?" Ling asked, but with a different tone in his voice. Deeper. Somewhat slower. His usual smile melted down into a humble smirk.    
  
"Uh. I was just wondering like... If you were.. you know. Which—"   
  
"I get it," Ling cut him off again. "But I'm always," Ling paused and opened his eyes just a little, "on top."   
  
Well fuck. Shivers went down Ed's spine and his face was a complete deep rouge. And he couldn't help but notice that his pants were feeling a little tight.    
  
"What do you say? Wanna try it out?" Ling was completely suave. The innocent personality he typically displayed was long gone. What in the goddamn hell was going on?   
  
"I... U-uh," Ed stuttered.   
  
"Hey, we won't if you don't want me to. I only will if you say yes. I won't take any offense if you'd rather not." Ling was serious about this. He really wanted to get Ed's consent about... Having sex. Ed finally processed this.    
  
"T-that's not it. I want to. I'm just, it's my first time and I'd never thought I'd do it with a guy, so please, uh.. show me."   
  
"Got it."   
  
Ling started to take his shirt off. Ed stared blankly. Holy hell. Despite Ling's slender and lean appearance, he was secretly built. Not overdone, but his muscles were there, tone and fitting.    
  
"If you want to stop any time during this, just tell me. Okay?"    
  
"Alright..." Ed said shyly as he also took a hint to take his own shirt off.    
  
Ling moved in closer, almost face to face. In a low voice, he asked, "have you ever kissed anyone?"    
  
Ed blushed again, "not deeply, or anything. Just like, pecks."    
  
Ling chuckled and moved in more, closed his eyes and tilted his head. When their lips touched, Ed immediately felt his eyes flutter shut, and concentrated on his breathing.  _ His lips feel so soft, what the fuck. Now I see why people like this _ . Ed thought. It was when Ling slowly opened his mouth to lick the outside of the other's lips, did Ed open his eyes wide, just to close them again. Ed opened his mouth and let Ling's tongue explore. It felt good. It felt warm and smooth and great. Ling pulled away.    
  
"So you like it? It's not too much?" Ling asked sincerely.   
  
"Yes!" Ed answered a little too loudly. He almost asked for Ling to kiss him again, before Ling pushed his face into Ed's practically smushing their lips together, tongue delving into Ed's mouth, hands holding onto each other's face, and wow. This was... Hot.    
  
While still sucking on each other's faces, Ling lifted Edward onto his lap. Ed felt a little vulnerable straddling him like this, but the thought quickly left his head. He was too busy licking Ling's tongue and lips and teeth. Ling was also sporting an erection and grinded upwards onto Ed. This instantly caused Ed to moan just a little. Mortified, he jolted up and then put his forehead into the crook of Ling's neck.    
  
Ling laughed and ran his hands up Ed's back. "Felt good, didn't it?"   
  
Ed nodded quickly. "Please," he whispered, "Do that again."   
  
How could Ling refuse such a humble request? He bucked his hips up again to meet Ed's, which then elicited another moan.    
  
"Oh, fuck," Ed whispered breathlessly.   
  
Ling detached his lips from Ed's and started to move down his neck, leaving mark after mark, occasionally biting down, expirementing to find Ed's sweet spots. Every yelp that escaped Ed's mouth was followed by a smile from Ling that Ed could feel on his skin. Ling kept moving down, kissing his chest, and eventually landing on Edward's nipples. He gave a long stroke of his tongue before sucking on one of them.   
  
"Ah!" Ed's small scream seemed like it was fighting its way out of his throat. Oh god, this felt really good. More so than he could ever imagine it would. Ling knew everything that could make him come undone.   
  
Ling continued to suck on one nipple while the other was lightly grazed and occasionally pinched by Ling's soft fingertips. Ling looked up to see a sight so perfect; Ed with his face red, eyes screwed shut, mouth trying to stay closed, hair slowly falling out of his braid, and small moans coming from his throat every few seconds. Ling was truly blessed.    
  
Ling slowed down and looked up at Ed. "You like this?" He said almost tauntingly.    
  
"Ah... Yeah... Keep going," Ed panted, trying to get Ling to suck on him again. Or have him do something else. Anything. Just make him feel good again.    
  
Ling seemingly took the hint. He laid Ed down on the bed, still between his legs. He began to kiss down his stomach, hands fondling everything they could, stopping right at Ed's blond happy trail.    
  
"Can I take off your pants?" He asked oh so smoothly.    
  
"Yes. Please," Ed practically whined.   
  
Ling undid Ed's belt and shucked his pants off, slowly teasing the elastic of Ed's boxers. Ed's hard on was apparent, and started leaking through his boxers. Oh god, what was gonna happen next?   
  
Ling palmed his dick through the thin fabric, causing Ed to jolt in his place and breathe heavily.    
  
"Hey," Ling said in a low, sexy voice, "do you actually wanna go all the way, or rather me just suck you off? Either is fine for me."   
  
Ed immediately wanted to say "both" but he knew that if both were to take place he's cum sooner than he'd want. He imagined how nice Ling's mouth would feel around his dick, and almost came at the thought. But he really wanted to go all the way today. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he definitely felt like he was ready for this, right now.    
  
"Just fuck me," Ed moaned.    
  
Ling's eyes opened wide, and for the first time seemed like he was the embarrassed one. "Edward... You... Like dirty talk?"    
  
Ed continued to moan as a response, which then Ling took to his advantage and basically ripped Ed's boxers off. His dick was upright and leaking, twitching from the cold air and looking so appealing right now. Ling spread the other's legs wide, and Ed felt embarrassed in such a revealing position. Ling pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a condom.    
  
"Y-you! You were planning this all along?" Ed said startled.    
  
"Well, I always keep one on me just in case," Ling said bashfully. But then Ling also pulled out a packet of lube.    
  
"And that too?" Ed responded, unamused.   
  
"Well maybe I was thinking about this happening tonight."   
  
That's when Ling ripped the packet open and dripped the lube onto his fingertips. He slowly rubbed it over Ed's entrance, not entering, just prodding.   
  
"Holy fuck," Ed whispered when he felt Ling's slender fingers brush over his tight ring of muscle.    
  
Ling hummed softly and happily and slipped his index finger inside. Ed moaned instantly.   
  
"Ah- fuck!" Ed yelled, gripping at his sheets.    
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ling cooed, "you like it huh? When I finger you like this? You're letting me in so easily, you really want it bad, don't you Edward?"    
  
The filthy things that were coming out of Ling's mouth only turned Ed on even more. He was panting so heavily, arm now covering his eyes, hips jerking spastically. Ling added another finger.    
  
"Shit! Ah fuck. Fuck!" Ling guessed that Ed's version of sweet nothings was just to curse whatever he could.    
  
Ling bent down to kiss Edward's chest, while he ever so slightly curled his fingers upwards, just touching Ed's prostate. Ed _mewled_.   
  
"Aaah! Ah, Ling, Ling please!!" He practically cried, "enough just fuck me already I'm not gonna last."   
  
Ling immediately slipped his fingers out and unbuckled his belt. He pulled his pants and boxer briefs down to reveal his dick, hard and dripping, just like Ed's. It wasn't particularly huge, but still pretty lengthy. He ripped open the condom packet and rolled it on his member. He spread Ed's legs and lined himself up.   
  
"Remember, if it hurts or you don't like it just tell me to stop. Okay?"   
  
"Okay," Ed replied breathless.    
  
Ling started to push in. Ed's eyes shot open. This was much bigger than Ling's fingers. Ed winced at the stretching.    
  
"Ah. Wait wait wait," Ed said.    
  
"Hm? What's wrong?" Ling said with a worried look on his face.    
  
"Just... Move a little slower please. I need to get used to it."   
  
"Oh. Okay, no problem."    
  
When Ed's breathing slowed down, Ling pushed again. This time, Ed only moaned. Ling kept going and bottomed out.    
  
"C-can I move?" Ling practically begged.   
  
Ed nodded his approval. Ling backed up and slammed into him, causing a cry that was pure beauty to Ling's ears. Ling kept thrusting, hands with a death grip on Ed's hips, teeth gritted and eyes shut. Ling's long hair was falling out of his ponytail and was falling onto his face. Ed was a mess. He was moaning so lewdly at every thrust. Who knew sex could feel this amazing?    
  
Ling bent down next to Ed's ear. "Ah- you're so good. You're taking my dick so well. Ngh- you're perfect. You feel so amazing, Ed. So good."   
  
Ed's prosthetic limbs were digging into Ling's back, along with his actual arm and nails. He had no idea how hard he was scratching into Ling's back, sure to leave marks, but Ling didn't care.    
  
"Ling, Ling, Ling," Ed repeated over and over. His dick was hitting just the right spot enough to bring tears to Ed's eyes. Now this was a face Ling would never forget. Ed's mouth was hung open, eyes half-lidded and teary, hair strewn about and matted on his forehead, face a bright red and breathing so heavily. "Please I'm... I'm-!"    
  
Ed came intensely, strings of white cum spurted out and onto both his and Ling's abdomen. This was 100x better than whenever he jerked off by himself. Ling was still thrusting through Ed's orgasm, but quickly followed. He groaned loudly and held Ed's ass to his hips as he spilled out into the condom.    
  
They both came down from their highs and they both winced as Ling pulled out and tied the condom up.    
  
"Not bad for a first time, huh?" Ling said, back to his cheery oblivious tone of voice.   
  
Ed nodded. "So uh... When can we do this again?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
